brainstorm_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Landing: Brainstorm
Brainstorm is the animation identity behind every video on the Brainstorm YouTube channel. It began as one person, Alex Hollings, and mostly still is. Brainstorm videos are now produced professionally, with collaboration from musicians and voice artists worldwide. Currently in development is the next instalment to Brainstorm’s most popular series: Everybody Hates Ponies, but there are also original skits, as well as tributes to other franchises and YouTubers, all of-which are listed below. Series Parodies ''Brony Community, The'' This series satirises the real life My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic fandom existing on the Internet. Brainstorm amplifies the traits of other fans with hilarious effects. But it’s all in good fun and tries to promote the true value of the show: friendship. Videos in this series Brony Community (Part 1), The Brony Community (Part 2), The Brony Community (Part 3), The Brony Community (Part 4), The Everybody Hates Ponies Brainstorm’s first series was a parody of Hub Network’s animated show My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, in-which each of the Mane Six characters are exaggerated to show their worst traits for humorous effect. Videos in this series Everybody Hates Rarity Everybody Hates Rainbow Dash Everybody Hates Applejack Everybody Hates Pinkie Pie (coming soon) The Legend Of Zelda Animations parodying the video games from The Legend Of Zelda series. Videos in this series Wind Wanker, The Originals Skits and giggles created from Brainstorm’s own inspirations. Videos in this series High Fives BS Update HILARIOUS Cat Video! PLAY DISCORD Living Tombstone - Jenny (Remix), The Videos by year 2013 Everybody Hates Rarity Everybody Hates Rainbow Dash High Fives Everybody Hates Applejack Brony Community (Part 1), The Brony Community (Part 2), The Brony Community (Part 3), The HILARIOUS Cat Video! Living Tombstone - Jenny (Remix), The 2014 Wind Wanker, The PLAY DISCORD BS UPDATE Brony Community (Part 4), The Everybody Hates Pinkie Pie Contributors People who have artistically contributed to a Brainstorm video: 8bit bEtty Music Everybody Hates Applejack Athelwulf, The Voices Spitfire Brainstorm Animations Brony Community (Part 1), The Brony Community (Part 2), The Brony Community (Part 3), The Brony Community (Part 4), The BS UPDATE Everybody Hates Applejack Everybody Hates Rarity Everybody Hates Rainbow Dash High Fives HILARIOUS Cat Video! Living Tombstone - Jenny (Remix), The PLAY DISCORD Wind Wanker, The Appearances Brony Community (Part 1), The Brony Community (Part 3), The Brony Community (Part 4), The BS UPDATE HILARIOUS Cat Video! PLAY DISCORD Written Brony Community (Part 4), The Everybody Hates Applejack Everybody Hates Rainbow Dash Everybody Hates Rarity Voices Fluttershy Cat Jack T Herbert Paleo Steno Jax Blade 07 Saberspark Ratchetness YaplapA 2007 excalbur 2007 The Living Tombstone Mic the Microphone xXDerpyDash97Xx Xeqache JanAnimations Alex S. Buckland, Kira Voices Twilight Sparkle Applejack Fluttershy Dragla Written Brony Community (Part 4), The Glaze Appearances Brony Community (Part 4), The Harmony, Lavender Written Brony Community (Part 4), The Herbert, Jack T Appearances Brony Community (Part 1), The Brony Community (Part 2), The PLAY DISCORD Written Brony Community (Part 4), The Voices IMMATOONLINK JanAnimations Appearances Brony Community (Part 1), The IMMATOONLINK Appearances Brony Community (Part 4), The Lee, Christopher Voices Rainbow Dash Shining Armour Glaze Written Everybody Hates Applejack Everybody Hates Rainbow Dash Everybody Hates Rarity Living Tombstone, The Appearances PLAY DISCORD Written Brony Community (Part 4), The Commissions Living Tombstone - Jenny (Remix), The Macarou Written Brony Community (Part 4), The Maw Written Brony Community (Part 4), The Neuhaus, Christian Written Everybody Hates Applejack Everybody Hates Rarity Omnipony Music Everybody Hates Applejack Everybody Hates Rainbow Dash Everybody Hates Rarity Oslan, Laura Voices Applejack Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Pritchard, Zac Background art Everybody Hates Applejack Everybody Hates Rainbow Dash Everybody Hates Rarity ThunderClop69 Appearances Brony Community (Part 3), The Brony Community (Part 4), The S, Alex Appearances Brony Community (Part 4), The Shurrikane Music Everybody Hates Applejack Everybody Hates Rarity Sigsworth, Alex Voices Big Macintosh Woodcock, Matt Camera Operations BS UPDATE Voices Himself Xeqache Appearances Brony Community (Part 3), The Written Brony Community (Part 4), The xXDerpyDash97Xx Appearances Brony Community (Part 3), The Brony Community (Part 4), The